Wild Kratts: Power of Nature - Episode 4 - Trading Places
by Taismo-89
Summary: Collab with WKSF1. Chris and Aviva's discussions become out of control, so Martin and Koki launch a trading-place challenge. But when they start valorizing more their competition than the mission itself, the crew ends up in danger and it's up for Nature Power and Creature Power to save the day!


Another normal day in the Tortuga HQ. This time, they were in the african savannah. Martin, Chris and Mina were running with the cheetahs: Martin and Chris on their cheetah power suits and Mina floating behind them.

"Wow! They're pretty fast!" Mina observed. "And that cub is so cute."

They stopped running once they reached the Tortuga. "Thanks for the race, Blur."

"No problem, Chris. You make a really nice cheetah." Blur said. Chris was lucky that they were using their necklaces. They discovered recently a new power on it: the ability to speak with animals.

"Aw shucks." Chris blushed.

"Hey! stop it…*giggle*…it tickles!" Mina laughed as Spot Swat played with her hair and licked her face. The Kratt bros laughed at it and Blur purred.

—

Aviva was finally finishing the upgrades on her Cheetah Racer.

"We're back!" Chris said, entering the HQ. Martin entered too, holding two "sleeping beauties" on his arms: his adorable little sister and Spot Swat. Blur entered too. "Maybe you would like some animal help."

"Done! The Cheetah Racer 3000 is fully upgraded!" She said proudly.

"Uh…it kinda looks the same to me." Jimmy Z said, munching a pizza.

"You're so wrong, _señor._ I upgraded its speed. It can run now even faster than a normal cheetah."

"No way!" Chris said. "You thought you could do this when we met Blur and you lose."

"Because Zach used her. Besides, she entered in the middle of the race, so it doesn't count!" Aviva said.

"Yes, it does!" Chris said.

"No, it doesn't!"

"YES, It does!"

"No, it doesn't!"

Martin and Koki just observed them arguing. "Aw, great…they started again." Koki facepalmed.

"Listen here, Mr. Let's-find-a-new-species, i improved a lot my inventing skills. Of course i can beat a cheetah in a race!"

"This doesn't prove anything, missy! You said that time that "Humans can't outrun living creatures" and now you're going to deny what you said?"

"Okay, enough you both!" Martin separated them. "I think i speak for us all that all this arguing is becoming a huge problem."

"Just tell Aviva that she's wrong if she thinks she can beat living creatures with inventions."

"No! Tell Chris that he's the one who's wrong! I can!"

"Oh, so you wanna prove who's wrong?" Koki said, thinking.

"If he knew how hard i worked on the Cheetah Racer…By the way, if he knew how hard is to be the inventor around here…"

"You call this hard?! Try being chased by a cheetah in a gazelle suit or almost drowning in a walrus suit!"

Martin separated them again. "Okay, if you wanna prove who's right…i think me and Koki had an idea."

"What about a trading-place challenge?" Koki suggested. Chris and Aviva looked at her confused. "Huh?" At that instant, Mina and Spot Swat woke up.

"Wha…? Did i missed anything?" The hybrid asked Blur.

"Martin and Koki said something about a trading-place challenge, after Chris and Aviva started discussing." The cheetah said. "I really don't understand humans."

Mina chuckled.

"Like this: In the next Creature Adventure: Aviva will go with Martin and Chris will stay and work with us on the Tortuga." Koki explained. "Then, we'll see who works harder around here."

"Fine." Chris and Aviva said, not even looking at each other while hand-shaking.

"And when this next Creature adventure will be?" Mina asked.

"Tomorrow, sweetie." Martin said. "Tomorrow, the challenge begins!"

Meanwhile, in an airplane, Gourmand was planning something very special for dinner.

"Africa…home of the most endangered species ever. But this time, i shall cook a not-so-endangered animal. They taste even better!"

He saw a cheetah sleeping under a tree. "And there's my main ingredient…wait till tomorrow, spotted cat…"

By morning, Aviva and Chris were ready for the challenge.

"Okay, you two." Martin said. "Remember the rules. The challenge ends at sunset, or if one of you give up."

"Right." They agreed.

Mina, Blur and Spot Swat kept looking. Jimmy Z got close to them.

"Who do you think that's gonna win?"

The cheetahs rolled their eyes and Mina shrugged. "We'll soon find out. It's time to take you two home."

"I agree." Blur said. "It was nice of you to let me and my son stay in the HQ."

"No problem, Blur." Mina said.

"Time to go, Blur. And time for our challenge." Aviva was wearing her own Creature Power Suit. and taking her Creaturepod. Chris kept his things at the backpack and sat close to the computers.

"Break the leg." Chris said, not looking at Aviva. She and Martin left with Blur and Spot Swat.

Martin ran and observed their cheetah friend with his binoculars.

"Hey, Aviva! Check out this….Aviva?" Martin put down his binoculars at seeing Aviva JUST NOW running up.

"Sorry…not used to all this running…." She said, taking a breath and bending over, hands on knees.

Blur was hunting a gazelle for her cub. She chirped for him, and he ran to the bushes.

"Go. Mommy!" Spot Swat cheered.

"H'aw, he sure is cute, huh?"

"Yeah, really." Aviva said with a giggle.

Suddenly, Blur crouched low.

One…Two…THREE!

She pushed off into a blur of speed.

"Wow! Look at Blur running! I'm sure the Cheetah Racer can go even faster!" Aviva stared at Blur's race. She grabbed the gazelle quickly.

"She made it!" Martin and Aviva cheered. "Woo-hoo! Go, Blur!"

Chris organized without a problem Aviva's desk.

"I don't know why Aviva said it was hard inventing stuff…despite messing things up while working, it was kinda easy working on the Miniaturizer and fixing the Createrra." He said.

Mina just observed, while Koki combed her hair.

"So who do you think is gonna win?" Mina asked.

"Don't know….both are kinda stubborn. It could go either way." Koki replied.

Close to where Aviva and Martin were, Gourmand got tired of running after a cheetah. "Phew. There must be a easier way of getting a cheetah without getting so tired."

Suddenly, he heard some voices. He observed behind a bush. "Nice work, Blur! Spot Swat sure loves to see you running."

"Hmm…Blueberry is here. But where's the Green Grape?"

Chris relaxed in the chair at Aviva's station.

"Man, bro, you sure are acting calm." Mina said.

"Ah, compared to creature adventuring, this is like a day off." Chris said.

"Don't get too full of yourself. Whenever you do, something always teaches you a lesson." Koki reminded.

"Yeah yeah. But what can get me in here? It's not like I'm out there face to face with a black mamba like always."

Mina played with the pigtails Koki made on her hair. "I always wondered how Aviva works on a Creature Power Suit." She said.

"Yeah, Chris, you're not gonna know what it's like to be Aviva, until you make a creature power disc." That made Chris sit straight up.

"I have to WHAT?" Aviva said.

"Yup. Be the gazelle. That's what Chris would do. He would be the creature to collect info." Martin said.

Aviva looked at the Gazelle disc, then to the cheetah….and her sharp claws. She gulped, finally taking the disc.

"Well…if Mr. Let's find-a-new-species can do it, so can I!" She said, putting the disk on her purple power suit.

"If Little Miss Smarty Pants can do it, so can I!" Chris said, grabbing a nearby screwdriver. Or was it a philips?…..He didn't know.

Suddenly, he saw himself wrapped up in wires. But he succeded in finishing his first disk. It had no data. Any animal could activate it.

"Maybe I should call Martin, and see if he needs a 'crazy 8' disc." He said to himself.

"Yikes!" Aviva ran on her purple gazelle suit. Blur chased her for a long time all over the place, while Martin tried to not laugh.

Suddenly, his creature pod began to ring. He answered and Chris appeared.

"Hey bro! You need a…" He saw Aviva in the background and broke out laughing.

"See, Mrs. Corcovado? That's how you feel when you're chased by a cheetah!" Chris said. Aviva heard that and stopped running, hiding behind Martin. Blur stopped in front of them.

"Anyway, what about trying out my first creature power disk? Teleport it, Jimmy!" Chris said.

The disc appeared and…hit Martin in the face.

"Opps…sorry."

"It's blank." Aviva said, picking it up, raising a brow.

"Like that time with Schnozzle." Chris said. "It can be activated with any DNA."

Aviva's eye balled it, and finally gave it to Martin, but looked away from Chris.

"Not bad….for an amateur."

"What was that?" Chris taunted.

"Shut up." Aviva replied.

Martin just observed while the two were discussing. Suddenly, he looked back and saw Gourmand getting close to Blur. Oh, no! She was still exhausted from running after Avivelle (Aviva Gazelle).

"Oh, no!" Martin said. "Let's see if it works."

Martin walked up to Blur and activated, causing Gourmand to be a little surprised and jumped back, but when he looked back all he did was laugh.

"Uh..Chris?" Martin called.

"Yeah…" Chris looked over to Martin and gasped.

"Uh yeah…I think you've made a missing link disc…" Martin said with a groan.

"Oops." Chris blushed.

"Nice work…not!" Aviva said.

"And you think you're awesome, right?" Chris started discussing with her again.

Gourmand took the oportunity to grab Spot-Swat and ran away.

"Hey!" Martin shouted…but part of him was planted into the ground since his body was half tree half lion.

"Guys!" He shouted.

Aviva and Chris stopped discussing when Koki whistled, calling their attention.

"I don't know if you noticed, but your stupid competition just made Spot-Swat an easy target for Gourmand!" Koki shouted.

"But it was your and Martin's idea." Chris said.

"GUYS! He's getting away!" Martin shouted. It was unusual for him to shout like that…..it was serious.

"Oh, no. And Blur's still tired." Aviva said. "Wait…Chris, i think they're right. We need to stop fighting for now and work together."

"I agree. It was our fault that Spot-Swat and Martin got in trouble." They looked at each other. "And taking from this point, it really is hard to be an inventor."

"And it is complicated being the creature." They looked at each other.

"I give up." They both said. "It's a tie!"

"Bring the M.I.K. and the disks. Use the Cheetah Racer for this." Aviva instructed. Chris agreed. He grabbed his Creature Power Suit and his backpack.

Gourmand trapped Spot-Swat on a cage and stared at him.

"With you here, it won't be long till your mommy comes! I'll have a wild cat delicacy in no time!"

Spot-Swat shivered on the cage.

"Whew! Thanks guys." Martin said, as he was deactivated.

"It's kinda weird to have the lungs of the cheetah on one side and the gills of a shark on the other." He said, catching his breath.

"Geez. It really isn't easy as i thought. i'm sorry for everything, Aviva." Chris admited. Koki, Mina and Jimmy smiled.

"I'm sorry too, Chris. We were both really stupid for arguing that way. But now that Martin's suit is fixed, i say we save little Spot-Swat with Cheetah powers!" Aviva said, getting a newly-made Cheetah power disk from the M.I.K.

Mina counted on her fingers. Now, there were three Cheetah disks for three creature rescuers.

"Activate Cheetah Powers!" They all said, activating their Creature Power Suits.

Blur, who had finally caught her breath, was ready to run.

"To the Creature Rescue!" Aviva, Chris and Martin shouted. Koki, Jimmy and Mina followed them in the Cheetah Racer.

Spot-Swat just stared around on his cage, really scared. Where was his mother?

With Cheetah Powers. Aviva, Martin and Chris reached Gourmand's plane. The others reached them quickly.

Blur chirped to her cub, calling his attention. "Gourmand's returning! Quick!" Aviva saw the chef heading back to the plane with her cheetah vision.

They all hid into the plane, behind some boxes.

Martin made a scowl of anger but he was also concerned as Gourmand took Spot Swat in the sage and carried him off.

"Wait! He can't go!" Martin said, before Chris grabbed him by the arm and pushed him back behind the boxes, being hushed by both his siblings.

"Wait! I have an idea." Chris said. "Koki, Jimmy, we need your help."

Gourmand started sweating inside of the plane. It was hot in there or something like that?

Jimmy and Koki were using their medallions to overheat the place. "Come on! We can't hold it that longer. You need to act fast!"

"Alright." Chris nodded.

"Martin, you sneak to the left, I'll sneak to the right…"

"And i'll ran toward him!" Aviva agreed. "To the Creature Rescue!"

The team ran around Gourmand, leaving him dizzy, and making him drop Spot-Swat. Mina signalized for the cub and Blur to follow her. After the nymph and the cheetahs left the plane, Koki and Jimmy fainted of exhaustion, stopping their Nature Power trick. Aviva, Chris and Martin stopped running, leaving a dizzy Gourmand wondering what happened.

"We gotta save Jimmy and Koki!" Chris said, noticing they couldn't fend for themselves at the moment.

Gourmand held his head, trying to regain his sense of direction as Martin and Chris tip toed back to Jimmy and Koki…but they were one second too late.

"Nice try ya Kratt croutons." Gourmand said, his balance now fully regained as he reached for the lever, that closed the plane door and trapped Mina, Blur and Spot-Swat there as well.

"Uh-oh."

"Hey…" Gourmand looked at the nymph girl.

"Who's the spice-haired girl?" He sniffed her hair.

"Oh, our little sister Mina." Chris said, as he helped Jimmy standing up, while Aviva helped Koki.

Martin sped up to face Gourmand. "Don't hurt her! Any of them!" He growled.

"Don't you talk to me like this, Blueberry!" Gourmand pushed him to the floor. This was enough for Blur and Mina to do something.

"Hey you meanie!" Mina shouted, pointing at Gourmand.

"Leave my brother alone!" She said, furious.

She used all her Nature Power and strenght to levitate Gourmand, scaring him.

"What is this?!"

"It's Nature Power!" Jimmy said, after waking up.

Martin took the oportunity to open the plane door. "Everybody out!"

Mina floated Gourmand to a cage. "Let's see how you would feel if it happened to you!"

After floating him to there, Mina knelt of exhaustion. Martin held her on his arms.

"Nice job. Let's get out of here."

"What…about…Gourd-mand?" Mina asked.

"He'll be fine. We'll send him on a little vaca. Chris?"

"Autopilot set too…." Chris punched in the numbers, "Greenland. That outta work.

"GREENland, really?" Martin asked with a smirk as Chris shrugged.

"Let's zap outta here!" Chris leaded the team, before the plane took off.

"Mission, i mean, MISSIONS Accomplished." Martin said.

"Ready for the letter." Luna said, with a pen on her paw.

"Dear Mother Nature, today, besides presenting two of our animal friends to Mina, Aviva and I learned something valuable." Chris started.

"We learned two things actually: that not always doing something that someone does is as simple as it seems to be, and that we must never put a silly competition ahead of our friends. We'll continue working together to prevent this of happening again. Even if it means…messing things up a little." Aviva said and finished.

"Messing a lot." Chris said.

"Little."

"Lot."

"Little!"

"Lot!"

Mina and Martin rolled their eyes.

"Here we go again." Martin said.

Aviva and Chris overheard.

"…Some." The two said together before laughing.

They all laughed. Another adventure…another valuable lesson in the Wild Kratt history.


End file.
